DC Elite:Supergirl
by DC Elite
Summary: Member of the Justice League,the girl of steel now a member of the Amazon. Thing are looking up for Kara but as most good things they don't last.


SUPERGIRL #1

MURDER AT THE EMBASSY

By Jay EL

THEMYSCIRA

Kara Zor-El stands before all of Themyscira and its honored guest. She stands at the end of a path created by two rows of Amazons, her best friend Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl by her side. The Amazons each dressed in their Ceremonial Armor, golden chest plates with the engraved eagle emblem proudly displayed, a gold armored strap skirt with red fabric peeking through the straps, and a red cape with gold trim adorning their proud shoulders as they raise their golden spears to create an arch over the path.

"You got this Kara," Cassie assured her friend as she flew off to take her place.

"Are you ready Kara?" Clark asks in his Kryptonian ceremonial cloak, as he squeezes his cousin's hand slightly with assurance.

"Are you ok with me becoming an Amazon Kal?" Kara asks as she turns her head to look at her big cousin.

"Yes. Kara, I know that you're not leaving our family but instead expanding it, and I'm not only ok with it, but I'm happy for you, and so very proud of you just as I know your parents would be," Clark said with tears of pride glistening in his eyes.

"Thanks Kal," Kara said with a smile holding back her own tears of joy.

"So, are you ready?" Clark asks again.

Kara takes a deep cleansing breath looks forward and let's her cousin's hand go as she answers "Now I am."

Kara leaves her cousin and approaches the arch where she sees Lana Lang standing at the entrance. Lana gives Kara a hug then opens up a lead box and places the Kryptionite ring they borrowed from Batman on her right hand.

"Are you ok Kara?" Linda asks seeing the young woman who has become like her younger sister physically show the affects the Kryptonite has on her.

"Yes just takes a second to adjust, but nothing an Amazon can't handle," Kara replies as she stands tall, smiles and gives Lana a wink.

With a deep breath Kara walks down the path through the arches looking at the proud Amazons standing to either side of her soon she will truly be their sister. Her attention is drawn forward as she approaches her best friend Cassie, the one person in this world who always got her, and stood by her, they were sisters long before this ceremony.

Kara walks up to Cassie dressed in her uniform along with the traditional Kryptonian Ceremonial cloak. Cassie opens up a golden box and within it lays an ancient ceremonial dagger, one that was forged by Hephaestus when the Amazons were first born.

She leaves Cassie and sees Donna Troy, one of her mentors, a true hero. She has proven herself not only as a fierce warrior in battle, but also a loving woman. It was because of that combination that she beat death itself and came back, as always stronger. She has had many names over the years from the original Wonder Girl to Troia, but always remained true to her core as Donna Troy. Donna has set a standard for all. It is the former title of Wonder Girl which Cassie has the honor to currently hold.

Donna gives Kara a smile, knowing that Kara has always been an Amazon, serving with pride and valor. Donna stands before Kara dressed in her ceremonial uniform a black star field jumper with the silver Amazonian Eagle Emblem on her chest, silver gauntlets, a silver tiara with a deep blue crescent moon gem in the middle, and a blue cape with white stars.

Kara hands Donna the dagger. Donna holds up her right hand palm up at waist level and with her left hand she holds the dagger to cut her right palm. As the blood begins to seep out she hands the dagger to Kara who holds the dagger in her left hand as well and cuts her right palm. The two women join their right hands and raise them above their heads for all to see, they take their left fist and place it over their hearts as Donna begins to recite an ancient oath and Kara repeats.

"Blood to Blood, Spirit to Spirit, Warrior to Warrior. I welcome you to our family, Amazon to Amazon, Sister to Sister."

The women lower their hands and with a smile Donna releases Kara's hand and takes the Kryptonite ring from her right hand to her left hand as it slowly heals, and presents her with her first gift, a blue strap skirt and a golden belt with the Amazonian eagle emblem for the buckle. Kara bows her head taking the skirt and belt before she continues down the path to the next stage of the ceremony.

Kara stands tall as she approaches her next step, Diana, or as she is known by the world Wonder Woman. Kara knows she owes a lot to Diana, not for being a hero and inspiring her, but for being a mentor and challenging her. At the time Kara thought Clark didn't want her around, but now she knows that Clark knew that Diana would make her push harder, to be better, and she did.

Diana stands with pride as she watches Kara approach her. She too is in her ceremonial uniform, which is her Wonder Woman uniform with a skirt and the blue cape with white stars.

Kara steps up to Diana and hands her the dagger. Diana takes it with her right hand and with her left palm turned up at waist level she cuts into it, and as Donna did Diana passes the dagger to Kara who follows suit. The two women join their left hands, raise them above their heads for all to see, they take their right fist and place it on their hearts, as Diana begins to recite the ancient oath and Kara repeats.

"Blood to Blood, Spirit to Spirit, Warrior to Warrior. I welcome you to our family, Amazon to Amazon, Sister to Sister."

The women lower their hands and with a nod Diana releases Kara's hand and with it the Kryptonite ring. Diana then presents her with her next gifts, pair of red boots with gold trimmed armor, and an armored "S" Shield reflecting the sunlight. Kara adds these gifts to the ones Donna gave her, leaves Diana, and proceeds to the next stage of the ceremony.

Kara walks down the path and now she can see its end, now she sees the throne of Queen Hippolyta. Hippolyta's life was once again spared by Gaea herself, for how could a mother not save her first daughter. The Amazons rejoiced when Hippolyta came back, and they made her their Queen once more, ushering in a new age for all of Themyscira.

As she approaches the steps of the throne she sees familiar faces at their place beside the throne. The Amazon Artemis, another mentor. Kara thinks back to the many lessons that Artemis taught her. She is humbled by the passion that Artemis holds within her, and honored that she would attend the ceremony.

She halts at the bottom of the steps and looks around the throne gaining strength from her friends.

Stephanie Brown, once known as Spoiler now brings new glory to the bat as the new Batgirl. Stephanie smiles as she watches Kara's journey. Stephanie may be the newest Batgirl but what she lacks in experience she makes up with spirit and determination.

Kara Zor-L, Karen Starr, Power Girl, a woman of many names, she is Kara from another universe, something that still unnerves Kara, knowing that there are others out there. Kara knows she will always be measured against Superman, every hero is. She even expects some to compare her to her predecessors, the Supergirls before her, but Karen is different. She is Kara it is like looking in the mirror and knowing what you could have been, what you could be, or what you failed to be. With her grace her beauty, her brains, and her boldness the name Power Girl fits her perfectly.

Then there is Conner Kent, her cousin in a very complicated way. Cassie tells her stories of Conner from their Young Justice days, how smooth he thought he was, but even Peter Pan had to grow up sometime. He came to grips with his biology, with the help of his friends. Conner inspires her, and reminds her that the "S" they share truly stands for, hope.

Kara thinks about how her friends have challenged her, and how each has grown from when they first met. Today she joins them after the ceremony. She reflects on their past adventures and looks forward to their future, a future to be forged by them.

Kara takes in a deep breath as she begins up the stairs to the throne as Hippolyta steps off her throne and greets her as she arrives.

"Kara Zor-El daughter of Alura In-Ze, and the last daughter of the House of El. You stand before all of Themyscira, and Mount Olympus today to join our Sisterhood as one of my Amazons. By doing this you do not leave behind your family or your past, for it is what has forged you into the young woman before us today," Hippolyta spoke. "Do you come before me today of your own free will, open mind, pure heart and spirit?"

Kara looked around to Stephanie, Cassie, Diana, Donna, and finally to her family, Linda, Karen, Conner, Lois and Clark, before she looked up at Hippolyta and gave her answer, " I Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura In-Ze and the last daughter of the House of El stand before all of Themyscira and Mount Olympus today to join you as an Amazon. I come here today of my own free will, open mind, pure heart, and spirit."

"Then step forward and accept these final gifts," Hippolyta said as Kara stepped forward and received a red Amazonian Warrior Tiara with gold trim, and a pair of silver gauntlets.

"Kara with the powers that Apollo himself grants you through his light you have proven yourself a hero as Supergirl. We are a nation of women, dedicated to our sisters, to our gods, and to the peace that is humankind's right. Granted life by Gaea, the goddesses, and the souls of women past, we have been gifted with the mission to unite the people of our world with love and compassion. We are the Amazons. Today you bring honor to us and our nation and we welcome you," Hippolyta pronounced as Kara spun donning her new gifts with her gauntlets crossed above her head. "Kara Zor-El a true AMAZON!"

With that proclamation made the Amazons and their honored guests cheer for the newest Amazon. Kara walked around the party greeted by her sisters with a warrior's handshake hands gripping each others forearms. She made her way to her friends who greeted her with kind words, congratulations, best wishes and hugs. They all sat at a feast that could feed all of Argo for a year.

Princess Diana stood up clanging her chalice garnering the attention of all of those in attendance and speaks to all gathered, "On behalf of my sister Donna, and our mother and Queen Hippolyta, we welcome you Kara Zor-El. When I first brought you to Themyscira you were new to this world with great power but no knowledge on how to wield it but learned quickly and have been counted one of the best among a nation of warriors that span centuries. May the Gods always look upon you and guide you."

Kara stood up and spoke, "When I came here I was alone. Everything and everyone I knew and loved were gone. I had a baby cousin here, who turned out was now older than me. Even though I love him, I still felt isolated. My cousin's powers grew with him he learned how to control them I didn't. I felt like I was living on a world made of cardboard until I met Diana. Diana brought me to Themyscira where I could learn to control my strength without fearing if I hugged someone I'd break every bone in their body. Diana and the Amazons gave me focus, discipline, and confidence. I know outside of these shores people mock Themyscira and call it Paradise Island, but to me this is a paradise island since it gave me a home. I am honored to be able to call each one of you my sister."

"Kara, I know this is your moment and this reception is for you, but we also have the Titan ceremony at the Tower today," Cassie reminded her friend. (See Teen Titans #1 coming soon.)

Kara looked around at her sisters all enjoying the festivities looked back at Cassie and said, "I think I can slip out, they are having a blast. Just let me say goodbye to Diana, Clark, and all."

As the teens departed Kara couldn't help but feel as though something or someone was watching her. She looked back and just saw her friends and family enjoying the reception.

"Hey Kara, this way," Conner shouted getting his cousin's attention as she rejoined them.

On the island a blonde Amazon looked on as the group flew away.

After the ceremony at Titans Tower Kara couldn't wait to get home and as she flew back to Metropolis Kara kept feeling like she was being followed but even with x-ray vision she didn't see anyone. Kara flew into her window at Hammersmith Tower and found Lana sleeping on the couch reading she took her cape and draped her with it as she headed off to bed.

The next day the sun shone through Kara's windows washing over her feeding every cell in her body and she wondered, if this is how it feels to everyone, or just Kryptonians. Kara hovered around her room getting looking through her clothes as she thought out loud, "I can not wait until the re-opening of the Themyscirian Embassy! I wonder if Lana has anything for me to wear?"

Kara's day went along as usual with Linda even dropping by the Daily Planet for lunch with her aunt Lana. While eating Kara notices an invitation to the Embassy re-opening, "What are you wearing tonight?"

Lana wipes her mouth with a napkin as she answers, "Actually I was going to suggest you and I take the rest of the day off and do some retail therapy and get us something for tonight?"

A huge smile spreads across Kara's face as she gleefully announces, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

THEMYSCIRIAN EMBASSY

Kara watches with a playful smile as Lana pulls up in a limo. Kara in her blue backless dress hovers down taking all of the paparazzi cameras off Lana and onto her. "Supergirl, is it true you are really an Amazon?" "Supergirl, is it true that you're the love child of Wonder Woman and Superman?"

Supergirl enters the main hall and is amazed by the grandness as a waiter offers her a glass of champagne and she grabs one just as her Clark Kent arrives with his wife Lois, "Uh uh ah, you're not 21 yet," Clark says playfully as he takes the glass from Kara."

"Ugggg," Kara says with an eye roll.

"And this is waste on you, so thank you so much," Lois says grabbing the glass of champagne as she takes a sip and gives Clark and Kara a wink.

The attention of the three are turned to Diana who is about to give her welcome speech. "Shhhhh don't tell Clark," Lana whispered as she sneaks a glass of Champagne to Kara while looking over at Clark who gives her a disappointing look.

As Diana concludes her speech she raises her glass as she says, "Now raise a glass and join me in toasting the return of the Themyscirian Embassy to the United States."

Kara takes a sip of her champagne and immediately does a spit take, "Ewwww that is disgusting. I thought this was made from grapes, this tastes nothing like grape juice."

Linda looks at Clark with a knowing glance and smug smirk as she whispers, "I know what I'm doing Clark, you can stop listening in. I'm not going to let her do anything Ma & Pa wouldn't us do at that age."

Kara looks around the embassy trading polite pleasantries as she admires the Greek art. She is cornered by the Greek Ambassador Christos P. Panagopoulos who isn't shy about his opinion on Princess Diana and the Amazons. "These are Greek treasures and belong in the Greek Embassy not in here," he proclaimed. "And you! You are one of them, you preach peace but you make war raiding our villages stealing our national treasures."

Kara tries to hush the Ambassador up and walks him down a corridor as a crowd starts to arrive thinking to herself that Diana doesn't need these wrong stereotypes of the Amazons of myth to make on the front page of every paper in the morning especially after their recent invasion on DC.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a woman screams as a crowd looks into a dark room. "Supergirl killed Ambassador Panagopoulos!"

Supergirl turns around her eyes still read as the Ambassador lays on the floor with a burning hole in his chest just as Linda, Lois, Clark and Diana all arrive. "I didn't do it."


End file.
